Unspoken Thanks
by Teliko. x3
Summary: You have my gun, my files don't ask for my trust.


**Unspoken Thanks**

**Rating: I guess teen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Files. (mummbles curse words)**

**Summary: "You have my gun, my files-- don't ask for my trust."**

**A/N: OMG! So I was watching my season two with Miranda before we left to go play tennis, and we watched... Anaszi or however you spell it and it's like, now our favorite episode. And I was so touched by the scene where he goes to her apartment, that I decided to make one of my all time famous, 'deleted scenes that were supposed to happen'. LOL XD and listen to the song, Caught in the Sun by Course of Nature while reading it. That's what I was listening to while I was WRITING it. LOL**

* * *

"Mulder! You look sick!" He collapsed into Scully's arms and held onto her as she shut her front door. "You need to lay down."

"He's dead, Scully. They shot him."

"Who, Mulder?"

"My father. He's dead." She frowned. He slowly sat down in a chair, but she pulled him up on his feet.

"You need rest. You don't look good."

"We need to find him."

"We will find him. But for now, you're not going anywhere." She led him into her bedroom and gently laid him down on her bed. He refused to lay back and sat up as she went into her bathroom to wet a towel. She came back in and looked down at his bloody shirt. She had no idea what he was talAking about or what was happening. The only thing she knew is that she wanted to help Mulder get better. She softly pushed him back onto the matress and placed the cold face towel over his forehead. He closed his eyes and relax once he felt her hand caress his cheek.

----

She had sat by his sleeping form for almost an hour and she was starting to get sleepy herself. All the lights in her apartment were off and she had turned the airconditionar on to keep him at a reasonable temperature. Without the cool air and the cold towel on his head, he'd most likely be in the ER. She bolted up right when he moaned and turned on his side, facing her. She fought every urge in her body to lean closer and kiss him. She wanted to, but-

"Scully," He softly mummbled.

"I'm here." She smoothed his hair back and let her hand linger on his cheek for a few seconds. His hand came up from under the covers and covered hers. She looked down at him with a sad expression and whispered, "It's okay. I'm not leaving you."

"You sound tired."

"I am." He reached behind her and lifted up the covers on her side of the bed. She looked down at him and shook her head. "Don't worry about me. Go back to sleep."

"Not until you do." She knew she couldn't win this arguement. She was tired, cold, had a major headache, and stiff.

"Alright. I'll be back." She grabbed her pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. Sleeping next to Mulder was something she'd never picture herself doing in a million years, but she had a plan formulated in her head. She'd stay with him until he fell asleep again and then move into the living room. After she changed into her black cotton pants and a tank top, she padded into her bedroom with ankle cut socks and crawled into her bed. "Okay. I'm here. Now go back to sleep." When she didn't get a reply from him, she pulled the covers up to her trembling chin and looked sideways at him. She felt him move and jumped when his warm hand passed over her freezing arm. His eyes flew open.

"You're freezing."

"I had to turn the A/C on so you wouldn't catch a higher fever." He started to pull her closer. "Don't worry bouat me, Mulder. I'm not the one with a temperature of 102."

"I feel much better now, thanks to you." She pressed her hand to his forehead and shook her head.

"You're still hot."

"No. Your just too cold. If you were actually a normal temperature, you'd fine I'm perfectly normal." She remained on her side of the bed as he tried to pull her closer. "Look, I'm fine. Just... get over here so I can warm you up."

"I don't need to be warmed up." He snaked his arm underneath her stomach, placing his hand on her back, and shoving her against his warm chest.

"You feel like you've been sitting in a freezer for the past five hours and it's my fault."

"Are you going to let me fall asleep or what?" He smiled.

"Well that depends. Are you going to let me warm you up?"

"If it'll get you to shut up." A smile slowly spread across her face when she heard him let out a small laugh. He gently turned her on her side and pulled her even closer into his chest. Her small back met with his warm chest. Both let out a sigh and relaxed against each other. "How are you so warm when it's probably below fifty degrees in here?"

"What can I say? I'm a walking blanket."

"A very comfy blanket." She placed her arms over his, which were wrapped around her waist and settled her head underneath his chin.

"Now I'm getting a little _too_ hot." He removed his arms from her waist and unbuttoned his jeans. He suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Do you mind?" She shook her head and shivered when the A/C finally shut off. He tossed his jeans on the edge of the bed and sighed. She no longer cared that they were partners, or that they shouldn't even be in the same bed with the amount of clothing they had on. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "Oh. And what's this? Agent Scully is a cuddle bunny?" She pinched his arm and smiled.

"Mulder... shut up." He drapped his arm over her back and softly ran it up and down her spine. She yawned and arched her back when he started to apply pressure to her lower back. "Mmm. That feels good."

"Thank you..." She opened her eyes. "For staying with me, for trusting me, taking care of me-"

"You're welcome," she whispered. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and laced his fingers together, encircling her in his arms as she laid on half of his body and somewhat on the matress. She finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you."

----

She woke up, in an extremely warm bed. She couldn't complain. She was comfertable. She hadn't slept that good since she was in college and didn't have to be at work every other ten hours. She yawend and looked down at her stomach to find her shirt had managed to sneak up past her belly button. She tried to yank it down, but his arm prevented her from doing so. His fingers were spread out on her flat stomach, lightly caressing her skin. Her leg was snuggly in between the two of his and half numb. She suddenly remembered what she had wanted to do. Get Mulder's gun tested in ballestics.

She softly removed his arms from her body and untagled herself from his body. She reached over and grabbed his gun from his pants. He turned in his sleep, pulling the covers of his head as she adjusted her blinds to keep the sunlight out. She grabbed clean clothes, changed, fixed her make up and hair, and was out of the door before he could even wake up.

----

She jumped when her cell phone rang and excused herself from the lab.

"Scully."

"You took my gun." She sighed.

"I wanted to get it tested in ballestics."

"You have my gun, my files... don't ask me for my trust." She blinked back the tears as she heard him slam the phone down. _'Some thanks I get.'_

* * *

**A/N: Boo. Mulder made me mad right there in that scene when he went beast mode on Scully. But all worked out in the end. (smiles). Tell me what you think. (Sorry for grammar and mis-spelling. On my sister's computer.)**


End file.
